Talk:Xenomorph
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet You cant infect PM. :3 Translation The word Xenomorph are two words that when put together mean, Aliens who undergo a dramatic change in a seamless and barely noticeable fashion. Just wondering, did you mean to do this, or did you choose the name randomly? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think Internecivus raptus fits better than Linguafoeda acheronsis... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Originality Strictly speaking, he is going to make his own version of Xenomorphs, with him using the general characteristics of the alien. If you look at it closely, the Alien Universe and Halo Universe are very similar. If you have problems about the users merging two universes together, why not voice your opinions? I am curious on whos trying to merge universes together.}} The rules are in favor of the articles. TGC, stop forcing your opinion on us. Thanks.}} I don't know how old this conversation is thanks to your perversions of wikia's traditional signatures, so I'm sorry if re-igniting this discussion annoys anyone. I just felt like contributing my opinion because I'm bored, and considering that I'm neutral here. I have to say... you guys need to lighten up, everyone, no offence. You should be less harsh in tone TGC. And whoever asked him to provide examples of universe blending, then chastising him for that was a little unfair. Personally, I don't mind if someone wants to make a hybrid of universes though, not that I have any power to exercise anyway, rather I'd simply not spoil someone else's fun. But I can appeciate the ethos of avoiding plagiarism of well known franchises anyway. Which is what this article is. Writing about Halo, wouldn't be. At least not here, that's our objective. I got the impression TGC was just making a casual piece of advice, albeit less politely than necessary. Anyway, I'm going to sneak back off into hiding. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :That old? Really? xD :I guess this just proves the value of time stamps! :P -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I was aware. :) :With this being one section within a whole talk page, I wasn't and don't plan on sifting through archives of edits just to clarify dates, especially when such archives are likely to be quite expansive. It would be much easier if you included a time stamp within your boxes, in my opinion. xP -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Her Royal majesty Instead of calling it a "Queen Mother" how about calling it an "Empress" Regards -Ares117 03:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) This is Incredibly Silly I'm sorry, unbeliever, but Godzilla would win. Now, excuse me, I must get back to my plans to gain: }} Bravo, monsieur, bravo, but you will crumble before my invincible hoards of Bear Cavalry! --The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) NO! Look what your yelling has done! You made the bunny cry!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah... --The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) }} Might I kindly remind the community, that article talk pages are for constructive comments, and nothing more. Non-pertinent discussions belong in user blogs or the forums. Thank you. Back on Topic Of Xenomorphs and Kings Hey, check this out. You might like to add something like like this to your growing list of Xenomorph ranks! =D To Write a Predator You should create a Yautja article ;) Isn't this against the rules?